Blind Love
by TrueSuccessor
Summary: During the Kira Case, L start to remember unforgettable memories of a blind Angel that came across his life. A story of his first love that he would like to share. L/OC


My new story I want to share with everyone. My writing skills surprised me while I was doing this chapter haha. The last words at the end of this is the main song for my story "Last Night, Good Night" by Miku. I would love for you all to listen or visit my profile for the link

I do hope you will continue to encourage me as well :)

* * *

L's Night

I'm nearly finished eating 2 slices of cake when Light shows signs that he's asleep. He falls asleep quickly with each passing day we work on the Kira Case. He's been getting more and more lack of sleep due to his routine by staying up all hours and waking up early in the morning. On the surface it looks like he's fully focused but in truth he's very tired. Once in awhile I would find him asleep while looking for data

Most times when I ask him if he wants to rest for the day he refuses, stating that he wants to hurry and catch Kira no matter what. No one, not even his father can force him to bed. We simply shrug and continue working. I've noticed his stubbornness has increased as well.

We have entered the third month of investigation in our new special facility. Light had just concluded Yotsuba's stocks had been rising for the past three months. For the past few months I had been sulking but he really brought me to light with his discovery... It was incredibly beneficial to both the case and myself... It had been years since someone cared about my state of mind and wished to do something about it.

I whispered Light's name but he didn't respond. He was in a deep sleep. Reaching into my pocket I took out the key to the handcuffs to unlocked my end and hooked it on the bed, that way Light was restrained to something. I'm suppose to be watching him 24 hours a day, however I needed to be alone. The room has a balcony so I slipped outside quietly, taking two small boxes of "HELLO PANDA" along with me. The box contained round and panda shaped biscuits with chocolate inside, a small smile came across my face. These were her favorite snack.

One day when she sat on the couch next to me she asked, "Ryuzaki, do you wanna know something about 'HELLO PANDA' and why I like them so much now?" When I asked why, she said "When I first offered my friends one they usually refuse to try it because it looks ordinary and they don't know what's inside. But what they don't know is that once you try it, it very sweet inside and you'll end up loving it." smiling happily and told me that they remind her of me. When I thought about it, it was true. Watari heard this and looked kindly at her. She was telling how most people in the world are, looking at something once was enough for them to judge what it is. However, she was different. She looked beyond the surface of things and focused on what it really was. She didn't care who the person was on the outside, she would always find and connect to their true self.

Her name was Angel Amamiya, a lovely young women with dreams of opening a shop full of her delicious sweets. Every moment she would think of her dreams, she would unconsciously start to sing in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. A voice that was calming beyond compare. Her entire features were breath taking to everyone as well. Looking in her eyes were like getting lost in a sea of blue. Her raven hair was long, thick, and so shiny it sparkled hints of it's blue color. People found her as an angel on earth. Angel was the first girl to ever connect to me, I gradually grown to love her as if my life depended on it. Watari and I have never met a girl like her. Watari has seen many types of people in the world, I myself have too, yet we both still seem to find it amazing on what a blind girl can see.

I looked out at the scenery. As late as it is, the whole city seems to be lite up. Looking at it from far away it would be like staring off into a city of diamonds. The night air's gradually getting crisp and warm. Today is October 2nd and it is around this time that I had met Angel here in Japan. She is the one person I can never forget. When she happens to cross my mind, I'm afraid to push those thoughts away even when I'm working on a case such as now. She had once told me that those who try to push away and forget any one their memories will be the ones that will regret and miss it the most. Words like those I find are unforgettable. I think her words are much like herself, both precious and memorable.

Would you like to tell you our story? I can still hear her signing... If the world is quiet enough we would all be able to hear her sing...

_"Last Night... Good... Night..."_


End file.
